


dulia

by youtiao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M, car-making-out, kkb xiuchen making out on the sexy red car in the mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtiao/pseuds/youtiao
Summary: It’s warm, the air is sweet, and a bored Minseok and Jongdae steal their best friend’s car and take her out for a ride.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	dulia

**Author's Note:**

> BASED OFF THIS: https://twitter.com/kosmiclay/status/1287106957267079169

“Junmyeon is gonna kill us.” 

He drives Junmyeon’s precious red car into a nook in the bend anyway. Shuts off the engine anyway. Drops the keys to Junmyeon’s precious red car on the floor, and smiles as they touch foreheads, anyway. 

_Junmyeon is gonna kill us_ , Minseok says, but he leans up to kiss Jongdae anyway. 

“Are you scared of Junmyeon?” Jongdae asks, eyebrow cocked. He hops out of the car, stretching each of his limbs individually, and gets up on the hood. 

Minseok follows, picking an orange flower out of the brush. He tucks it behind Jongdae’s ear. The car is warm beneath them. 

Jongdae is so pretty like this. His hair, wet and curly and fluffy from the humidity. One button too many undone on his shirt, revealing the two pendants resting on his chest. A matching one is wrapped thrice around Minseok’s wrist. 

Like this: sitting, facing the sun, eyes closed in bliss. 

They call the blazing sunset or sunrise ‘golden hour’, but Minseok has never met someone who fit ‘golden hour’ more than Jongdae. He fucking _glows_. 

_Jongdae hour._

“What’cha staring at?” 

He’s so pretty, silhouetted by the rising sun. 

“You,” Minseok says, truthful. He laughs and smooths out the furrow in Jongdae’s eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that,” he says. 

“You’re too sappy,” Jongdae sighs, sidling up close next to Minseok. Their thighs touch. There’s the soft burn of the sun on their bared skin—they didn’t think to put on sunscreen, because it was 5AM and cool and dewy—but Minseok ignores it, letting Jongdae cup his cheek and kiss him. 

He’s warm and so so sweet, tasting like the cherry lollipop he’d been sucking on before. He folds his fingers into the soft hair at Jongdae’s nape, and pulls him close, close, closer. 

“Minseok,” Jongdae says, breathless. His hair is mussed and perfect and Minseok smiles dotingly as he pats his lap. With a sigh, Jongdae straddles his lap, and Minseok tucks his hands around his slender waist, right over the curve of his pretty little butt. 

Maybe he cops a feel while he does so, but Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind. He sighs, long-sufferingly, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

Minseok tilts his head up for a kiss. Jongdae gives it to him. 

He smiles smugly, untucking Jongdae’s shirt from his sexy skinny pants and rubbing his thumbs over his hip bones. Jongdae is so warm and solid in his lap, even though he looks like a pretty fairy, an ethereal being. 

Minseok wants this fairy underneath him. 

So he picks Jongdae up and gets off the car. Jongdae yelps, wrapping his legs around Minseok’s waist, laughing as Minseok presses him against the hood, rucking his shirt up. 

“Junmyeon is gonna kill us,” Jongdae says, touching the mark Minseok just made underneath his collarbone. He seems happy with it, though, and arches impossibly when Minseok takes his nipple into his mouth, tugging at Minseok’s black hair. 

“Are you scared of Junmyeon?” Minseok asks. It’s his turn to cock an eyebrow, trailing his fingers beneath Jongdae’s waistline. 

Jongdae smirks. “‘Course not.” 

When they return at _noon_ , Junmyeon is awake, and very, very angry. He checks his precious baby for ??? damages ???, and once he deems her safe and sound, he turns on Jongdae and Minseok. 

He opens his mouth to yell—and his eyes bug out. Jongdae’s shirt probably slipped, and the bite mark on his chest is showing. 

“You guys _fucked_ in my _darling_???” 

(They have to spray and wipe down the entire car before Junmyeon will go near it again, and they get caught making out in the backseat by Jongin, who, the pure dutiful child he is, reports it to Junmyeon. 

“Let’s take the gray one out tomorrow,” Jongdae says sleepily, tucking his face into Minseok’s neck.) 

**Author's Note:**

> it's only natural my first exo fic in many years is xiuchen. i gotta give back  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/02sheep)


End file.
